tinydefensefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/My TD3 Again
Because some of the ones on the previous ones where too OP or uncreative. Minirobots Pretty much, looks at the powercores to see what the minirobots do when powercored. So if it's number one then it's a Gunner Bot who does that. W1: Minirobot City #Gunner Bot - First line defense which shoots bullets. (Ground) #Fusor Bot - Normal generator which generates energy. (Ground) #Blocker Bot - Has a shield to hold off machines. (Ground) #Mini-Bang - Takes time to arm. Does massive damage to one machine. (Any) #Cannon Bot - Shoots at a 45 degrees angle. (Ground) #Copter Bot - Shoots weak bullets but can be placed in air. (Air) #Glue Bot - Shoots glue which slows down machines. (Ground) #Metal Bot - Shoots metal balls in adjacent lanes. (Air) #Boomerang Bot - Throws boomerangs which come back to it.. (Ground) #Napalm Bot - Drops napalms which deals area damage. (Air) #Float Bot - Allows a ground unit to be placed onto it. (Air) #Skateboard Bot - Skates through enemies. (Any, but is affected by gravity) #Ninja Bot - Throws two ninja stars. (Ground) #Circle Bot - Stomps up damaging circles in a 3x3 range. The circles do incredible damage. (Ground) #Slasher Bot - Shoots two slashes; both are diagonal, with one going up, and one going down. (Air) #Laser Bot - Slowly shoots piercing lasers. (Ground) #Striker Bot - Shoots missiles downwards. (Air) #Whip Bot - Spins around with a whip which can attack both backwards and forwards. (Ground) #Jetpack Bot - Can be placed in air and on the ground. (Air/Ground) #Papa Fusor Bot - Generates bigger energy. (Ground) Powercored (like those Plant Food) #Becomes a Mini-Gunner and shoots 60 bullets. #Generates 50 energy. #Gains extra armor. #Arms self instantly and shoots two more Mini-Bangs. #Become a Mortar Bot and shoots three bombs. #Same as Gunner Bot's. #Shoots a stream of glue, then shoots 60 glue bullets. #Shoots 30 metal balls on adjacent lanes. #Throws one heavy boomerang, along with five normal boomerangs. #Shoots a gigantic bomb which creates a fire shockwave. #Creates four more Float Bots in a plus. #None #Becomes a Shadow Bot and throws 120 ninja stars. The last one is a gigantic shuriken. #Jumps into the air and lands on the most strongest machine on the field and does massive damage, also stomping a damaging circle in a 5x5 range. If their's none, it just jumps into the air and rocket pounds the ground, and it'll kill any machine, but it might be impossible. #Shoots slashes all around it. #Charges up and in a "I'ma Firin my Lazer" style, fires a laser beam which lasts for 5 seconds. #Fires 15 missiles downwards. #Spins around and attacks everything in a lane, coming back with a whip slash. #Same as Gunner Bot's. #Generates 100 energy. W2: Green Fields #Mouse Bot - Throws mouses which are affected by gravity and can jump off of Cratemans. (Ground) #Spike Bot - Destroys one vehicle (excluding the giant, it only reduces its HP by 3/4). (Ground) #Twin Bot - Shoots up and down. (Air) #Nuisance-Remover - Removes Cratemans. (Any, but only on Cratemans) #Knight Bot - Shields and attacks with slashes enemies at a short-range. #Hammer Bot - Throws hammers which instantly destroy hidden machines. Powercored #Becomes a Bat Bot and throws 60 drones. (20 on each row adjacent to it) #Pokes spikes up and starts poking machines. #Shoots 90 projectiles upwards and downwards. #None #Throws shield forwards, reflecting all projectiles and pushing back enemies. Then throws the blade (the one on the head) at enemies. #Spins hammer in a 3x3 range. W3: Power Plant #Lantern Bot - Lights up the darkness. (Ground) #Storm Bot - Attacks all enemies in a column. (Any) #Charge Bot - Fires energy balls which grow over time. (Air) #Pierce Bot - Fires piercing shots a short distance. (Ground) #Protector Bots - Adds additional defense to the minirobot it's on. (Minirobots) Powercored #Radiates the whole darkness. #None #Charges up alot of energy and fires it at enemies. #Becomes a Bazooker Bot and fires five rockets. W4: Beachshores #Mariner Bot - A gunner bot suited for water. Has heavy cannonballs but low health. (Water) #Plane Bot - Shoots drones which can go backwards and forwards. Can also shoot rapidly in front of it. (Air) #Shotgun Bot - Shoots three projectiles which can seperate into other lanes. (Ground) #Cross Bot - Explodes in a cross shape. (Any) #Buoy Bot - A water-variant of the Float Bot. (Water) #Skater Bot - Shoots water blasts which push back enemies. (Water) #Triplet Bot - Shoots up and down furiously. (Air) Powercored #Shoots one big cannonball. #Starts shooting in eight directions, along with firing drones everywhere. #Shoots a huge laser in three directions. #None #Creates two other Buoy Bots in front and behind it. #Sprays a gigantic geyser at enemies, pushing them back fully. #Shoots a barrage of bullets upwards, downwards, and forwards. (resulting 60 up, down, and left, so that means 180 projectiles) W6: Soar Clouds #Surveyor Bot - Allows minirobots placed on it to see stealth enemies. (Air/Water) #Thunder Bot - Generates thunder and uses it as a barrier. (Air) #Rain Bot - Shoots a globule of water into the air which lands one enemies. (Ground) #Whale Bot - Spits projectiles which can airbrake up or down. (Air) #Mini-Radar - Reveals all invisible enemies. (Any) #Swimmer Bot - A Gunner Bot suit for the water. (Ground/Water) Powercored #Same as Float Bot. #Creates a thunderstorm, zapping five enemies, stunning them. #Shoots a gigantic globule of water which starts raining down more globules of water. #Spits out eight big airbrake projectiles. #None #Same as Gunner Bot W19: The Path to Doom #Scan Bot - Absorbs a vehicle's abilties and uses it against them. (BTW, vehicles are pretty much giant hard to defeat enemies. It can't scan Giants or Chronos since it's way too large to scan.) (Ground) #Hermit Bot - Pinches enemies with sharp, long claws. Will hide in shell if attacked. (Ground/Water) #Laser Bot - Shoots three lasers which get shorter and do less damage. After using all three lasers, it requires it to recharge. (Ground) #Gaze Bot - Attacks enemies with a dangerous gaze. Enemies which are gazed at will be slown down and damaged. (Air) #Clamp Bot - Fires a giant clamp once every wave. Powercored #Fires a barrage of whatever the vehicle uses. (for example if it scanned a Rocket Tank then it would fire rockets) #Gains a new shell and new claws. #Charges a giant laser and fires it. #Gazes at one enemy and petrifies them into a wall. #Shoots clamps at 5 random machines. W20: Star Travel HQ #Viking Bot - Hurls axes which does heavy damage. (Ground) #Sniper Bot - Instantly kills or massively damages enemies. Disadvantages: Can miss and has a slow reload. (Ground) Powercored #Becomes a Icebreaker Bot and throws several fiery battleaxes. #No-scopes ten machines. It's THAT OP. Category:Blog posts